Final Fantasy 7:5
by Yami-desu
Summary: Follow the adventures of Ari Lockhart as she quests to find the man who killed her mother.
1. Prologue

**This is only the prologue so please bear with me. Also, I haven't played Advent Children or Crisis Core, so the events will be based on the original game. Now....ENJOY! :3**

" Cloud, why!?" shouted Tifa as she watched the blonde-haired man before her pick up his bag full of supplies.

"I'm sorry, Tifa, but I just have to go. There's things that I need to do."

"But, Cloud…" Tifa started, but Cloud silenced her with a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Tifa. I always have," and with that he mounted his Fenrir bike and rode off into the distance.

"…I'm pregnant," she said to his retreating figure.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! W00T! Anyway, sorry that my chapters are so short, but that just means that they'll get updated faster. Also, I forgot to do this last chapter soooo.....I do not own Final Fantasy. Now, ENJOY! :3**

_15 years later…_

"Ari, wake up!" Ari Lockhart sat up in bed as her mother called up her, the sunlight shining onto her long, blonde hair as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"I'll be right down, Mom," Ari called as she entered the bathroom. 20 minutes later, she walked down the stairs wearing a purple tank top, gray cargo pants, and black boots with her hair flowing freely down her back. Her mother smiled at her as she entered the kitchen. Ari nodded in acknowledgement and sat down across from her mother. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

" I'll get it," Tifa said. Ari rested her eyes as Tifa walked to the front door. She could hear the creak of the door opening and her mother's voice.

"Who are--? **AHHH!!!**" Ari lept up at the sound of her mother's scream and rushed to the front door. Standing in the doorway was a tall man wearing a long black cloak with a hood covering his face, and his hand was a large buster sword.  
Ari gasped. In front of the man was Tifa, lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, dead. Her blood, she thought. Her shock quickly turned to anger as she glared up to the man.

"Why did you attack my mom!?" Ari shouted through gritted teeth.

"She was only a burden while she was alive," the man answered calmly.

"What do you mean?" Ari could see him smirk underneath his hood.

"A stupid girl like you wouldn't understand." She could feel her anger growing. She clenched her fist and charged at him with a punch ready, but the punch never hit. The man raised his sword and slashed down on Ari's shoulder. Blood spurted out as she clutched her shoulder and fell to her knees.

"Who…who are you?" she managed to choke out.

"Cloud Strife," he answered simply, and walked out. Ari stared after him, deep hatred in her eyes. _Cloud Strife…I vow… I WILL KILL YOU!!_ And she collapsed on the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I do not own Final Fantasy. Not much else to say. Now! READ ON! :3  
**

Ari lay on her back, her eyes closed. She heard voices coming from the spot next to her.

"Is she alive, Mira?" asked a feminine voice. Ari felt child sized fingers lightly press down on her wrist.

"Yeah, she's alive." _What…?_ wondered Ari as her eyelids slowly opened.

"Look Nisa! She's waking up!" Her eyes opened fully to a pair of emerald green.

"Gah!" Ari cried. Suddenly, the bearer of those eyes was pulled away and they were replaced by sky blue.

"I'm sorry if my sister scared you, but we're so glad you're okay." Ari sat up, ignoring a slight pain in her shoulder, and she took in the children's appearances for the first time. They were obviously twins, around age ten, and, it weren't for their eyes, one would never be able to tell them apart. They each had shoulder-length bright orange hair, and they wore identical outfits, a navy blue shirt with three-quarter length sleeves, white jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Who are you?" Ari asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! We didn't introduce ourselves. My name's Mira," said the blue-eyed girl, bowing.

"And I'm Nisa!" said the green-eyed twin proudly.

"Ok…So why are you here?" Ari asked suspiciously.

"We were walking by and we saw the door wide open and a giant sword covered in blood," said Mira, pointing to the giant buster sword sticking out of the ground in front of the door.

"Then we came in and say you, with a giant cut on your shoulder, but don't worry, we patched it up with some bandages that we found in the cabinets." Ari smiled faintly.

"Thanks, for your help, you two…" Suddenly, she quickly grabbed Mira by the shirt as realization came to her.

"Did you say you found me here!? And nobody else!?" Mira nodded, confusion evident in her eyes. Then, Ari remembered something else.

"Cloud Strife…." She released Mira and walked towards the door, while the twins stared in confusion.

"Umm….where are you going?" Nisa asked. Ari ignored her and grasped the sword's handle, pulling it out of ground. She shook a little from its weight. _But I'll get used to it._ Then she turned to the twins.

"Thanks for patching me," Ari said as she took a step towards the door.

"WAIT!!!!" Ari jumped at the sudden outburst. Next thing she knew, the twins were in front of her, barring the door.

"Please let us come with you!" Mira asked pleadingly. "We have nowhere else to go! We don't have any parents or friends; we just wander from town to town."

"We just want to find our purpose in this world, and we figured, if we travel with you, we might find that purpose!" Nisa added. Ari sighed, she knew they wouldn't budge unless she agreed, and she didn't want to hurt them.

"Just don't get in my way," The twins nodded simultaneously.

"Then let's go," she said shouldering her new sword.


End file.
